Bad Behaviour - IronWidow
by Mystique1250
Summary: Natasha and Tony couldn't keep their hands off each other for quite some time. But when it gets too much, the two decide to do a little role-play to solve their sexual tensions. But is that really enough?


The apartment was flooded with darkness and Natasha sneaked through the hallway into the living room. She wore her tight, black Black Widow suit that was so typical of her. The security system was easy to hack and the door lock was no greater challenge.

Arriving in the living room, she purposefully ran towards the desk and bent down to turn on the PC. Her job was to access secret police files that Officer Stark had stored on his computer. After a few seconds, the password question appeared and she was about to enter the word she had been told in advance, and the lights came on.

Her heart made a sentence and she slowly turned around. There, in the door frame, stood Tony Stark, one of the bigwigs of the New York police. He was wearing a white T-shirt, through which a blue glow penetrated 'Well, who have we here?', his voice was full of ridicule: "Natasha Romanoff." When he pronounced her name, it shivered down her spine. They had agreed everything exactly, but now that her role-playing had begun, it was even better than she had imagined.

"Mr Stark," she replied, making an innocent face played. "Are you looking for this?" Tony pulled something out of his pocket. It took a few seconds, but then she recognized a small USB stick. The woman admired how detailed Tony had planned her meeting. If you didn't know that they had agreed on all this, you wouldn't immediately think it was a role play.

"They didn't really think I was stupid enough to store secret data badly protected on my hard drive," the man gave her a reproachful and at the same time blaming look: "They know that I could call my police colleagues at any time. Then it would be your turn." Slowly, like a predator chasing his prey, he approached them, while Natasha stood as if rooted. It would probably be better to leave now, but she needed that stick. The man also impressed her in a strange way.

"However, I've heard a lot about the Black Widow's breathtaking abilities and a little demonstration might change my mind," his broad grin made her realize what kind of abilities he meant and she felt a hot shiver running down her back. "Well, if that's the case," she tried to look unimpressed on the outside, but her anticipation was already coming in.

Tony stopped in front of her and swallowed her up with his gaze. He put his hand on her cheek and let it slowly wander over her neck to the zipper of her suit. This was at the front so that his hand was now between her breasts. His touch left a pleasantly warm tingling sensation on her skin and she felt her abdomen contract.

She held her head up and watched his face so as not to miss a second of the lust that was looming there. His fingers closed around the small metal part and he slowly started to open the zipper. This he did so yawning slowly that she almost became impatient. When he had finally opened it, he pushed the leather of her suit over her shoulders and leaned forward to squeeze a chaste kiss on her collarbone. She watched him and gave him a free hand as he explored her body.

"It's such a waste that you chose the wrong side," he breathed against her neck and she immediately got goose bumps. Why hadn't she let him do that much earlier? "But don't worry," he buried a hand in her hair and pulled it lightly but firmly so that she put her head on her neck: "I know how to deal with bad girls. He took the soft, vulnerable skin of her neck between her teeth and sucked it. It was already clear to the young woman that this meal would be difficult to conceal. But probably that was the man's intention.

"I'm sure it was, Mr Stark," she replied and her voice was surprisingly deep and just as lustful. In Tony's ears these words sounded so melodic and they were exactly what he needed to break his caution and let him give up his hard-won self-control. He pulled the suit down to her beautiful ass, which had attracted his attention more than once.

As if by a silent order, Natasha took off her shoes and gave him the opportunity to take them off completely, for which he was more than grateful. Now that she was only standing in front of him in underwear, Tony realized what luck he had at that moment. But he didn't let it show when he pushed the red hair out of her face with one hand. Then he buried the hand deeper into her hair and pulled her head back slowly but surely.

"What do you think of showing me what else you can do with that mouth", an almost devilish smile appeared on his lips. Immediately she knew what he meant and slowly went to her knees in front of him without him even having to ask her for it. Pleased at this courteous behaviour, he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand surprisingly gently: "Tell me what you want, darling! "I want to suck your cock, Mr Stark," she looked at him from her green eyes as he opened his belt to take his pants off.

His cock was already hard and Natasha felt her abdomen begin to pound with relish. She put a hand on his hips as he held her red curls out of her face. With her tongue she once licked his glans and then took his limb into his mouth without hesitation. She kept her eyes fixed on his face to see the demanding expression in his eyes, while his hips kept twitching slightly. He also looked down at her and gasped slightly: "You're so damn beautiful, Natasha."

They both realized at the same moment that Tony was about to slip out of his role. For a few seconds his inner struggle was reflected in his eyes. However, as he strengthened the grip around her hair, she realized that his professionalism had regained the upper hand. This reassured the woman and she could finally concentrate fully on her task.

In the meantime a pulsating pressure had built up in his erection, which spoiled her so divinely, that he was about to find salvation. This also seemed to Natasha to know, but unfortunately this was not part of his plan. A little harsher than he wanted, he pulled her head away from him. Because although he would normally give a lot to see the black widow swallow, he would have to postpone that to another time.

With a surprised look, she wanted to ask a question, and suddenly he pulled her back on his feet. Now they were almost at eye level and the stiff length of the man pressed slightly against her belly. Their looks met as if on command and it almost seemed as if they were studying each other.

But this short moment was severely interrupted when he put one hand under her ass and lifted her up as if it was nothing. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his hips and held her arms to him. With a few big steps he carried her to the next wall and pressed her against it to relieve himself a little. Her heart was beating wildly and the cold wall was the counterpart to her burning, tingling skin and made her shudder slightly.

Tony opened her bra with two fingers and drove her fingers almost fascinated over her breasts. She grinned broadly as she saw his gaze and stroked his dark hair with one hand. But then he pulled himself together again to take off her thin panties just a few seconds later.

With one finger he penetrated her and couldn't help but pant in surprise. Tony responded with a smug grin and he bent down to run his tongue over her nipples while massaging her clitoris with his thumb.

The young woman took a lustful moan and he lifted her chin a bit to look her in the eye. Her moaning sounded like music in his ears and he wanted more. He pressed his length a bit into her and she stretched her pelvis towards him so that he could penetrate deeper into her. But he kept her away, wanted to make her beg a little more. "Oh Stark," she gasped in frustration, making him grin again. "Beg me, sweetheart," he placed some hard kisses on her neck. "Please Mr. Stark, please fuck me hard," he loved the submissive way she said that and so decided to give her, and finally herself, salvation. He tilted his pelvis forwards and so it was in her as far as it would go. She put her hands on his back and buried her fingernails in his skin. A light but not unpleasant pain twitched through him and he noticed how this only turned him on even more.

He wanted to have the beautiful agent on her own for so long and now it was finally time. And in fact it was better than he had ever imagined. It was so wet and tight and it almost seemed like they were made for each other. He quickly found a good rhythm and Tony felt her pelvis stretching out towards him.

After a short time Tony realized how close he was to his own orgasm for the second time that evening. Natasha didn't seem far away either and she told him with her eyes that it was okay. But he wanted to offer her salvation first and so, while fucking her, he gently began to pamper her clitoris. She put her head up on her neck and leaned it slightly against the wall behind her that held her in that moment.

When she came moaning, he felt her strength weaken slightly. He noticed the woman's hips twitching slightly and this sight was enough for him to push him over the edge. He came inside her and then needed a moment to clear his head again. Then he put both arms around her again and pulled himself out of her.

Slowly she released her legs from his hips and stood on her own feet again. He watched the woman for a moment and gently took her face in both hands to give her a loving kiss on the lips. They were equally aware that their role play was now over. "I think we should go to bed now, Tasha,' he suggested and reached for her hand to cross his fingers with hers. She agreed as she waited for her heart to return to normal.

The next morning Natasha was awakened by the sunlight flooding the room. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. It took a few seconds, but then she realized where she was and the arm someone had put around her. She was in Tony's room lying in bed with him.

Still a little sleepy, Natasha looked over to the alarm clock on Stark's bedside table and found out how early it was. Sighing, she pushed the blanket aside and freed herself from the arm of the dark-haired man next to her.

She slowly sat up and ran through the room towards the door of the bathroom, which was directly connected to the room. "Where are you going?", a male voice sounded at that moment and she drove around a little surprised.

Tony had leaned on his elbows and looked at them from head to toe: "You're trying not to sneak out? If you do, you're not doing it well." She rolled her eyes grinning: "Of course not, I wanted to take a shower."

"But if you don't believe me, you're welcome to come with me," she offered him with a smug grin. "I can't say 'no' to that," he responded to her offer: "I'll be right behind you."

"All right," she shrugged her shoulders and was about to enter the bathroom, so he stopped again: "Nat? "Yes?", she stopped in the door frame and took a look over her shoulder. "Let's repeat yesterday's one more time, shall we?" he added with interest. "Possibly", her right corner of her mouth went up and she disappeared into the bathroom without giving him a proper answer.


End file.
